


Caretaker

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's sick and Roman's taking care of the stubborn brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: What about some ambreigns action when reigns has to take care of stubborn sick dean who needs lots of cuddles and care :)

"I’m fucking fine!" Dean says and then promptly has a coughing fit. 

Roman just smirks and measures out another dose of the cough syrup. He shoves the tiny cup against Dean’s lips. “Open up.”

"I’m not a fucking child." Dean grumbles, but he tips his head back and allows Roman to pour the medication into his mouth. He swallows and then cringes, giving an exaggerated full body shudder at the awful taste of artificial grape. 

Dean grumbles, wrapping himself back in his blankets as Roman puts up the medicine and fetches Dean another water bottle from the fridge. He sets the bottle down on the nightstand and makes to leave the room, so Dean can rest, but Dean reaches out from his nest and catches his wrist. 

"Lay down with me." Dean’s voice is hoarse and rough and his fingers are hot on Roman’s wrist. 

"Can I even fit in all your blankets?" Roman asks, amused.

"I’ll make room." Dean shifts, letting go of Roman. 

Roman laughs quietly and crawls into bed next to Dean, managing to find a way into the burrito of blankets Dean has turned himself into, and is rewarded with a clammy Dean curling against his chest. 

There’s wheeze deep in Dean’s chest when he exhales that Roman doesn’t like and it feels like Dean’s fever is trying to make a comeback when he presses his lips to Dean’s forehead. 

Dean mumbles something against Roman’s chest and Roman hushes him gently, letting him settle down into his arms. 

Soon Dean falls asleep, curled in Roman’s arms, while Roman strokes his hair and soothes the mumbles and murmurs that Dean makes ever so often. 

Sick Dean is certainly the crankiest version of Dean, but Roman kind of loves how affectionate he gets too, just wanting to lay on him whenever he can. Though if he doesn’t start getting better in the next few days, his ass is definitely going to the doctor.


End file.
